<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why'd You Have To Go and Make Me Like You by hey_hey_hey_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721057">Why'd You Have To Go and Make Me Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_hey_hey_lover/pseuds/hey_hey_hey_lover'>hey_hey_hey_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Multi, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, agatha is kinda obsessed with penny, shepard is a conspiracy nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_hey_hey_lover/pseuds/hey_hey_hey_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz and Agatha sing their woes, Simon and Penny talk about vampires too much, and Shepard plots the world's demise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Shepard &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why'd You Have To Go and Make Me Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agatha brushed out her long golden locks, smiling at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect, obviously, but in reality she was panicking. Tonight was the big get-together. Agatha knew this was going to be embarrassing and uncomfortable for everyone, especially considering she still didn’t know if the others even liked her anymore. She sighed, walking over to her bed to put on the coral- No, pink dress she had bought just for this occasion. A little “yip yip” sound came from the doorframe and Agatha turned to see Lucy sitting in the entrance to her room.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look..” Agatha chuckled, moving to scratch the dogs head. “I’m only going to be gone for a few hours. I’ll be back,” She muttered, her expression turning melancholy.<br/>
She moved away from the dog and turned back to her mirror, grabbing a nice lip-gloss and swiping it on. Agatha took a step back, looking at herself. Okay, maybe she was a bit overdressed for a simple get-together, but at least she knew that Baz would probably be way more overdressed than her. The more she started thinking about the people who were going to be there, the more worried she got. Fuck, what was she supposed to say to Penelope? To Simon? How do you make small talk with people you wanted to leave behind forever?<br/>
This was going to be fine, everything would work out. They were just having a nice dinner at Simon and Penny’s place. Penny...Agatha probably owed her apology, it wasn’t like she had time to say sorry for ignoring her messages and calls while they were dealing with Watford. She ran a hand through her hair, staring at herself in the mirror again. She missed Penelope, really missed Penelope. The girl basically haunted Agatha’s dreams. Dark curly hair that reached past her mid-back, deep hazel brown eyes, and that sweet voice. Agatha blushed a deep red, shaking her head like it would get rid of the thought.</p>
<p>Agatha was sitting at her small kitchen table, head in her hands. This wasn’t the first time she questioned her sexuality, it just felt so different…The first time she just tried to pretend it was all just a need for experimentation, or excitement. I mean, she liked boys, right? Yeah, yeah...She thought they looked nice and it wasn’t like kissing them was awful, but she couldn’t help but think what it would be like to kiss a girl. Was that an option? She was already 24, shouldn’t she have this figured out by now? Agatha groaned, grabbing her phone to check the time. Fuck! She got up quickly, grabbing her bag and moving to the door. It wasn't as though she was going to be late per say, but since lived almost half an hour away from Penny and Simon's flat and the traffic around this time of day was incredibly thick, you can decipher the rest. Agatha let out a breath as she opened her car door and climbed in. It was cold inside and it made her shiver, quickly moving to start the car and turn the heater on. Maybe wearing a sleeveless dress this time of year wasn't her best idea, but it would be worth it.</p>
<p>Agatha began driving. She wasn’t the best driver, and it didn’t come naturally to her like it did to Baz. Agatha drove down the long winding streets of London, her head full of thoughts about the evening. About Penny, and about Simon and Baz. She was nervous to see them all. Very nervous. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the black sports car that was riding beside her. It was sleek and looked quite familiar. She tried to get a good look at the driver, but couldn’t see anything due to the street lighting. She pulled ahead and the driver disappeared behind her. She looked in her mirror. The black sports car was still there. She drove past the next light. Still there. Past the next one. Still there. She turned to the right and down the street toward Simon and Penny’s apartment. The car was still following closely behind. Agatha's heart started racing. Why was the car following her? What did the driver want?</p>
<p>Agatha grabbed her keys from her car and placed them between her fingers, forming them into a sort of a weapon. She stepped out of the car after turning off the ignition and turned around. The sports car door opened. Out stepped a man. His dark shoulder length hair looked smooth and clean, but his clothes were the plainest ever. They looked like pajamas. The man turned, his face fully visible in the street light. Agatha let out a sigh of relief. It was Baz. It was fucking Baz all along. Baz noticed her and waved timidly.<br/>
“Hello Wellbelove.”<br/>
Agatha shoved her keys in her purse and strutted up to Baz, shoving his chest lightly.<br/>
“You scared me Basil! I thought you were a kidnapper or something!”<br/>
Baz smirked. “Sorry to disappoint.”<br/>
Agatha looked him over. “What are you wearing?”<br/>
Baz looked down. “Pajamas. I figured since this was a casual gathering I should relax a bit. Seems like you didn’t get the memo though,” replied Baz, looking at Agatha's fancy outfit.<br/>
“Oh shut up,” answered Agatha, crossing her arms over her chest. “Let’s just go inside.”</p>
<p>The pair walked side by side towards the door, a surprisingly comfortable silence falling between them. Agatha was the one to knock, crossing her arms over her chest as she felt it growing colder and colder. Baz cracked his knuckles, only looking up when he heard the door unlatch and swing open. Simon stood in the doorway, a smile spreading across his freckled face. "Hey, Aggie! I didn't expect you to come," He said, attempting to make his tone sound kind. <br/>"Snow, please invite us inside already. Wellbelove is freezing." Baz cut in, walking closer to the door. Simon rolled his eyes, moving out of the way and letting them walk inside the flat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very basic and short first chapter because I'm just testing the water! Please tell me what you think in the comments and let me know if you'd like to see this fanfic finished :) this is my first time attempting to write an actual fanfic and not just silly drabbles for my friends, so I apologize if it's horrible &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>